


i want it that way

by rasyalleva



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: A Choice to Make, Angst, Apart, Broken Heart, F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tragedy, believe me i don't want it tHIS WAY
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Mary memilih jalan yang tidak mengizinkan Gray ikut serta.





	i want it that way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> • Harvest Moon (c) Natsume  
> • I Want It That Way (c) Backstreet Boys  
> • Freebies (c) AngieMakescom  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_I never want to hear you say:_

_"I want it that way."_  

 

Sudah tiga jam Gray menunggu Mary di bandara. Jadwal pesawatnya sialan, memang.

Kalau boleh jujur, Gray malu setengah mati sebenarnya, membawa-bawa setangkai mawar merah _beserta vasnya_ di tangan. Ia sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan bahwa pesawat Mary akan terlambat mendarat, sehingga Gray sengaja mengikutsertakan vas bunganya sekalian yang sudah diisi air, agar kesegaran mawar itu bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Nah. Masalahnya adalah, siapa sangka akan jadi sememalukan ini?

Gray menyumpah dalam hati, masih berdiri berjajar beserta para penunggu lainnya, yang diam-diam tersenyum ... atau bahkan ada yang dengan kejamnya tertawa (ha! Gray melihatnya. Sialan, rasakan saja nanti kalau sudah jatuh cinta bagaimana). Ayolah, Mary di mana sih, cepat sampai, dong. Jangan kelamaan kalau takmau seorang Gray ditemukan mati malu dengan mawar layu, kan tidak lucu.

Omong-omong soal pesawat, Gray tidak sehebat itu untuk tahu mana pesawatnya Mary. Oke, Gray tahu sih sebenarnya, Mary juga bilang kemarin, gadis itu menyebut nama maskapai penerbangannya, tapi maksudnya Gray adalah, dari semua pesawat yang mungkin mendarat, _yang mana tepatnya_? Yang mana pesawat yang membawa Mary-nya?

“Gray?”

Gray merasakan colekan di punggung, dan ia menoleh cepat mendengar suara yang sudah ia rindukan itu--karena Mary selalu menolak untuk berbicara melalui telepon. Tolong, dia ini kan Gray yang bahkan mengoperasikan ponsel dengan niat hanya agar ia bisa menjalin komunikasi dengan Mary di ujung sana, kalau lewat telepon lebih efisien, ‘kan? Gray bukan Mary yang bisa mengetik dengan cepat sekali dalam waktu singkat untuk membalas.

(Gray mendadak ingat pesannya saat ia latihan menggunakan ponsel pertama kali: _heeeei Mer, kok kamu bisa bikin gambar hati itu gimana caranya_?)

Mary di hadapannya kini, terperanjat melihat tangan Gray membawa vas berisi mawar. Gray langsung menyadari hal itu, dan salah tingkah juga; memang ia tidak pernah bisa bertingkah dengan keren di depan gadis ini--lagi pula mana ada sih, seorang yang bisa melakukannya kalau di hadapkan pada orang yang dia suka?

“Hai!” Gray menyapa, pegal di tangan dan kaki hilang, rasa malu sekejap menguap menjadi rasa bangga yang kalau dipikir ulang akan terkesan menyedihkan sekali, karena rasanya Gray ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang yang memperolok dia, bahwa inilah gadis yang ia tunggu sejak tiga jam lalu; betapa pantasnya untuk diperjuangkan hingga Gray merasa yang ia lakukan ini kurang.

Lihat gadis ini! Pergi semua kalian yang mengejek tadi! Begitulah. Gray takpernah menyangka bahwa jatuh cinta juga bisa memberikan rasa bangga. Ia bangga pada Mary, dalam konteks yang tidak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata.

Gray berdeham, mengeluarkan mawar itu dari dalam vasnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Mary. “Ini mawar kubeli tadi pagi,” katanya dengan canggung.

Mary tampak tidak fokus pada objek yang disodorkan meskipun ia terima juga. “Eh, makasih, ya. Mmm, kamu sejak tadi di sini?”

“Iya. Aku berjajar sama yang lainnya, kok kamu nggak lihat aku?” Gray baru menyadari bahwa selama pikirannya kosong, orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah saling bertatap muka dan bercengkrama dengan yang mereka tunggu; kecuali ia. Sekeliling mereka sudah nyaris sepi, tidak seramai tadi saat Gray datang.

“Aku ambil jalan memutar tadi, aku pikir kamu nggak bakal sampai begini.”

Ada kalanya Gray berusaha mengikuti arus pikiran Mary yang mendadak bisa begitu deras, Gray merasa bahwa Mary mengucapkannya sambil setengah melamun, bahwa ada hal lain yang Mary pikirkan ... tapi Gray tidak mengetahuinya, dan itulah yang menyiksanya--karena sekeras apa pun Gray berusaha, pada akhirnya semua kembali pada skenario yang sudah Mary tata.

“Kenapa?”

“Kenapa yang mana?”

“Memangnya ada berapa?”

Mary memalingkan muka. “Antara kenapa aku ambil jalan memutar dan kenapa aku berpikir kamu nggak bakal sampai begini. Kenapa yang mana?”

“Yang mana saja.”

Gray merasa Mary datang dengan suasana berbeda, tapi Gray tidak mau berpikir yang buruk-buruk; ia beranggapan bahwa barangkali Mary masih butuh pembiasaan. Banyak yang berubah di kota ini selama dua tahun Mary pergi, ia sendiri juga sudah banyak berubah, jadi karena tidak hanya Mary saja, Gray merasa ia tidak berhak mempertanyakan. Lagi, ia kembali mengikuti arus, tersesat dalam ketidaktahuan akan apa pun dan hanya Mary yang hafal peta di luar kepala.

Mary tak menjawab, ia masih memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain. Gray tidak suka melihatnya, ia tidak pernah suka melihat kesedihan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Gray tidak bisa memahami tanpa yang bersangkutan mengatakannya sendiri, karena bukankah cara pikir laki-laki memang begitu?

“Ayo, makan,” Gray meletakkan vasnya begitu saja di dalam pot tanaman _anthurium_ putih di dekat mereka--toh itu vas yang ia beli bersamaan dengan mawarnya karena baru kepikiran juga vas itu perlu untuk menjaga agar mawarnya tetap awet, dan karena sekarang mawarnya tidak ada, jadi biarlah ia buang saja--untuk menggandeng tangan Mary. “Ada restoran enak di sini, masih baru, mungkin setahun lalu baru dibangun--”

“Gray, aku berangkat lagi habis ini.”

 

* * *

  _Now, I can see_

_that we've fallen apart._

 

Kalau Gray masih memegang vas bunga, pasti vas itu akan tergelincir turun dari tangannya dan pecah berkeping-keping membentur lantai.

Gray terhenti langkahnya, menatap Mary yang bahkan tak memandanginya. Ah, ayolah, terakhir kali Gray bisa melihat refleksi dirinya dari pantulan bola mata Mary barulah beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia berbalik badan untuk melihat siapa yang mencolek punggungnya. Ia hanya diberikan kesempatan itu sekali saja, serius?

Menanyakan kenapa sekali lagi rasanya terdengar klise. Gray tidak mau terus menjadi orang yang hanya dibiarkan bertanya, ia tidak mau lagi berperan sebagai sosok yang dikendalikan oleh dunia Mary untuk mengatakan apa saja. Itulah pikirannya selama dua tahun tanpa Mary, Gray ingin berubah. Setiap hari mereka bertemu untuk makan atau di perpustakaan, Gray hanya duduk mendengarkan celotehan Mary dengan topik yang takpernah bisa ia jangkau. Ia butuh Mary tahu bahwa selama ini Gray sudah membaca banyak buku, pergi ke restoran adalah rencananya untuk membuktikan itu.

"Kamu ada urusan setelah ini?"

Gray merasa tangan Mary yang digandengnya mengerat. "Aku datang agar bisa mengatakannya padamu langsung," Mary akhirnya mengembalikan pandangannya, menatap Gray tepat di mata--dan Gray taksiap, ia takpernah siap, ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku mau mengejar mimpiku sendiri."

 

* * *

_Tell me._

_Why?_

 

Gray menatap kedua mata Mary, kemudian satu per satu--kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri--untuk melihat kesungguhan Mary dalam kata-katanya, tapi sejak kapan Mary takpernah serius dalam semua hal? Gray taktahu harus berkata apa, segalanya seketika hancur dan ia seperti tidak melihat kemajuan dalam dirinya, apa pun yang Gray lakukan untuk membuat Mary bangga padanya rasanya langsung kandas sudah karena Gray selalu kembali menjadi Gray yang biasanya; yang bisa gugup, yang tidak keren, tapi itulah Gray. Gray ingin Mary menghargai itu.

"Apa aku nggak bisa ada di sana?"

Untuk mendukung, untuk menyemangati ... Gray sekelebat memikirkan kemungkinan itu, tapi siapalah ia? Dan jangan lupa Gray, yang dibicarakan di sini adalah seorang Mary, yang selama ini selalu bisa sendiri, yang bisa berdiri tanpa dukungan dan semangat, dan Gray hanyalah tokoh di kehidupan Mary yang numpang lewat.

"Aku ingin mengejar mimpiku sendiri, Gray. Kamu nggak akan mengerti."

"Aku mengerti, Mer," kalimat itu rasanya lebih rendah dari sampah karena kalau ditilik ke belakang, seringan apa pun bahasan yang dibawa Mary, yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanyalah tertinggal, berusaha menyusul dengan terseok-seok. Tetapi, hei, setidaknya, ia ingin mengerti. "Biarkan aku ada di sana juga."

Sejurus kemudian Gray dipaksa mengerti apa yang selama ini membuat sorot mata Mary rasanya berbeda, Gray mendapatkan jawaban atas dirinya yang mempertanyakan kenapa Mary terlihat seperti setengah melamun, rasanya datang dengan suasana lain, hal itu karena Mary mempunyai satu deret kalimat di kepala yang agaknya sudah ingin ia katakan sejak tadi, tapi selalu ia tahan, tapi akhirnya menyembul juga di permukaan:

"Gray, kamu hanya akan menghambatku."

 

* * *

_I never want to hear you say: "I want it that way."_

_Because I want it_ that _way._

 

Menghambat. 

Kalimat itu sukses dengan sangat mudahnya membuat Gray melepaskan kaitan jemarinya di tangan Mary, merasa kosong. Mary akhirnya mengucapkan kata itu, bahwa ternyata selama ini Gray hanya menghambat saja bisanya. Sejak kapan? Sejak pertemuan di antara mereka, sejak selama ini mereka saling kenal, hingga mereka akhirnya bisa terus bersama? Sejak ia mendukung Mary menggarap novel pertamanya yang membuat Mary harus pergi ke beberapa tempat untuk menjadi pembicara di suatu  _workshop_ kepenulisan dan  _meet and greet_?

Kalimat-kalimat yang ingin Gray katakan rasanya mengabur, tak terbaca, tak teringat lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu apakah kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan ini hanya akan menghambat Mary atau tidak? Bagaimana apabila sekarang Mary harus tertahan di sini itu juga bagian dari dirinya menghambat Mary? Apakah semakin cepat mereka berpisah maka ia semakin tidak merepotkan lagi? 

Gray tidak ingin menjadi penghambat antara Mary dengan mimpinya, tapi bagaimana kalau itu artinya ia harus menyingkir dari kisah ini?

Mary memilih karier. Mary memilih untuk mengejar mimpinya sendiri, katanya. Pilihan yang tidak mengizinkan Gray ikut serta.

Mereka berdua sudah tidak bergandengan lagi, dan yang Mary lakukan adalah menyodorkan mawar yang baru saja diberikan Gray. "Ini ... anggap saja kenang-kenangan dariku. Aku harus berangkat lagi sekarang."

"Iya," Gray menerimanya saja, meski sebenarnya ia takmau melakukan hal ini. Gray ingin berkata jangan pergi. Tapi bagaimana kalau ini menghambat Mary?

Mary menarik napas. "Maaf Gray, ini keputusanku."

"Iya." Ini  _bukan_. Gray ingin mengatakannya, tapi bagaimana kalau ini menghambat Mary?

Ada panggilan untuk penumpang yang harus berangkat di penerbangan selanjutnya, dan begitu saja, Mary pergi. Gadis itu pergi tanpa harus menunggu tiga jam seperti dirinya tadi.

Jadwal pesawatnya sialan, memang.  

**Author's Note:**

> oke ehm jadi ini buat teh ran yang dengan kejamnya (?) ngasih aku gift tanpa bilang apa-apa XD aku jadi kageeet bangeeet! mana penuh dengan gula di mana-mana pula, dan aku bacanya pagi-pagi jadi beneran sesembahan (?) yang sangat indah untuk menyambut hari :'D (sya ngasih review jangan di sini). jadiii sebagai gantinya, ini kukasih fanfik untuk MENETRALKAN kegulaan yang sudah sangat banyak sekali di fiknya teh ran =)) /HEH
> 
> ... oke maafkan aku teh o(--( /KABUR
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca! /o/


End file.
